creativearticlefandomcom-20200214-history
UE Red Warriors
The UE Red Warriors is the men's varsity team of the University of the East in the University Athletic Association of the Philippines. The women's varsity team is called the Amazons, while the junior varsity team is called the Junior Warriors (formerly Red Pages). About UE University of the East is one of the eight schools in the University Athletic Association of the Philippines. The University has won championships in athletics, basketball, chess, fencing, football, gymnastics, softball and weightlifting in the UAAP. Some UE athletes have also participated in the Southeast Asian Games and other tournaments. UE also participates in the Shakey's V-League, the Father Martin Cup and Philippine Collegiate Champions League (PCCL). where it has won championships in men's basketball. The UE Red Warriors were crowned as the champions of the fourth 2006 Philippine Collegiate Champions League. Basketball History The Red Warriors are currently tied with the UST Growling Tigers as the second winningest team in UAAP men's basketball, with 18 titles, most of them coming from the time of coach Baby Dalupan and Robert Jaworski.Sports Events, UE Dawn 2006 Diamond Jubilee Edition, University of the East, 2006. The Red Warriors holds the longest senior basketball championship run with seven straight UAAP titles. They also hold the longest finals streak appearances, with sixteen straight from 1957 to 1972. UAAP Season 69 The Red Warriors ended UAAP Season 69 in third place after failing to win their knockout match with University of Santo Tomas on September 21, 2006. They lost to the UST Growling Tigers by one point, 81-82. UAAP Season 70 UE's last Finals appearance was in 1990. This long Finals-appearance draught ended in Season 70. The Red Warriors completed a rare 14-0 sweep of the elimination rounds. They won with an average winning margin of above 16 points. This sweep automatically clinched for the Warriors a Finals berth. Aside from surpassing the 9-0 start of the 1986 UE squad bannered by Jerry Codiñera, the Warriors matched the 14-0 record accomplished 14 years ago by the UST Growling Tigers. However, the Red Warriors lost to the De La Salle Green Archers in their best-of-three Finals series. They were beaten by the Green Archers, 2-0. UAAP Season 72 On January 12, 2009 the team acquired a new Head Coach in the person of Lawrence Chongson. He took over from Dindo Pumaren. The team likewise got UE Marketing Department Executive Director Jesus T. Tanchanco Sr. on board as Team Manager, after Executive Vice President Carmelita G. Mateo relinquished the post. Under Coach Lawrence, the UE Red Warriors Men’s Basketball Team saw action in a total of five tournaments, two of which were held abroad. These were the 2009 Ming Dao International Basketball Tournament held in March in Taipei, Taiwan; the Easter Showcase in Las Vegas, USA in April; the ’09 FilOil Flying V Pre-Season MVP Invitational Cup held at the FilOil Flying V Arena in San Juan; the PBL Flex Unity Cup (with the players comprising the “Cobra Energy Drink Warriors”). In the semi finals of Season 72, The University of the East (UE) Red Warriors closed the curtains on the Far Eastern University (FEU) Tamaraws to earn a slot in the Finals. However, the Red Warriors lost to the Ateneo Blue Eagles twice in the Finals best-of-three series. UAAP Season 74 The Red Warriors Basketball Team Roster Team Depth Chart Coaching Staff * Head Coach: Jerry Codiñera * Assistant Coaches: ** Harmon Codiñera ** Billy Reyes ** Gual Garcia ** Ernie Laurel Team Staff *Manager: Jesus T. Tanchanco Sr. *Statistician: Raffy Reyes Medical Staff * Team Physician: Dr. Andres D. Borromeo * Physical Therapists: ** Ajo Perez ** Julius Nacario Support Staff * Noel Ramos * Jun Vega * Rey Ordona Notable Players Red Warriors *Robert Jaworski — The Big J, also called The Living Legend, is one of the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA)'s 25 Greatest players *Allan Caidic — The Triggerman; 1982, 1984 and 1985 UAAP Most Valuable Player; 1990 PBA Most Valuable Player, one of the PBA's 25 Greatest, PBL 20 Greatest Players of All-Time) *Jerry Codiñera — The Defense Minister, one of the PBA's 25 Greatest, PBL 20 Greatest Players of All-Time. *James Yap — 2003 UAAP MVP, PBA Most Valuable Player of 2005-2006, 2009-2010. *Paul Artadi — PBA player. Known for his fast pace, run-gun moves that gave him the moniker "The Kid Lightning". *Niño Canaleta — Four-time PBA Slam Dunk Champion *Ronald Tubid — PBA player, Known as Mr. Fearless and The Saint. *Elmer Espiritu — PBL-LIGA MVP 2010, Philippine Patriots 2010, Mythical 5 First Team, UAAP Season 72, Best Defensive Player UAAP Season 72, UAAP & NCAA Slamdunk Champion 2008, MVP, 2008 FilOil Flying V Invitational Cup, Mythical 5 First Team, 2008 FilOil Flying V Invitational Cup, UAAP & NCAA Slamdunk Champion 2006, Defensive Stopper PBL Silver Cup, “Tokyo Tokyo Holy Cow Highlight Player of the Year”, Former Alaska Aces Player and Current PBA Air21 Express Player. *Filomeno "Pilo" Pumaren — Father of Derrick, Franz and Dindo Pumaren. Former UE Red Warrior. Champion player during UAAP Season 23 (1960's) alongside with Robert Jaworski. *Derrick Pumaren — Acts as a team consultant for the UE Red Warriors in the UAAP. Former UE Red Warrior 1978 and 1979 Championship Teams, PBA Consultant, National Team Coach. *Ferdinand "Bong" Ravena — RP Team member, PBA player (Mythical Team, Rookie of the Year, Most Improved Player); father of Ateneo high school and RP Youth sensation Kiefer Ravena *David "Boyzie" Zamar — Former RP Team coach; coached ball clubs in Indonesia *Roehl Nadurata — One of the Greatest Red Warriors of all time, former Olympian, Champion Coach *Rey Franco — Former PBA Player (Crispa Redmanizers) *Jaime Mariano — Member, 1972 Asian Championship Team, UAAP, Coach, 1984 and 1985 Championship Teams, National Team member of the 1970 Asian Games, Champion PBA Coach *Rodolfo Soriano - "The Magician", National Team member of the 1970 Asian Games *Johnny Revilla - former Crispa Redmanizer (MICAA),1970 Asian Games *Rudolf Kutch - former Crispa Redmanizer (MICAA), 1970 Asian Games *Bonbon Custodio — PBA Player. "Bon-Fire" *Mark Borboran — Mythical 5 First Team, UAAP Season 70, PBA Player - Alaska Aces *Marcy Arellano — Rookie of the Year, UAAP Season 67, Current PBA Player (Air21) *Rudy Linganay - Current ABL Player. (Westports KL Dragons) *Robert Labagala — "The Unfortunate"; PBA Player. *Hans Thiele — Former UE Red Warrior, Current PBA Player *Kelvin Gregorio — PBA Player (Sta. Lucia) *Val Acuña — Philippine Patriots (ABL) "The Savior", Current PBA Player *James Martinez — MVP, 2006 Collegiate Champions League *Paul Lee — Former UE Red Warrior. *Raul Dillo — "D Great", Played for the UE Warriors during the mid 70's, tallest player to ever played in the PBA 7' 3". *Ernesto de Leon;— PBA Referee *Nathaniel "Nat" Canson;- former Olympian, Champion Coach, PBA Coach, former Coach of Indonesian National Team and in 2009 until today, he is in Jakarta, Indonesia coaching a local ball club. *Virgilio "Haba-Haba" Abarrientos;- former Crispa Redmanizer (MICAA), uncle of Johnny Abarrientos *Crisaldo Bade - PBA Player (Shell) *Carlo Sharma - PBA Player *Ramon Cruz - PBA Player *George Ella - premier point guard, asst. coach Barangay Ginebra/Coca Cola Tigers *Orlando Javier - One of UAAP's and PABL's true power forwards *Aaron Torres - Spitfire point guard; former PBA Player - Great Taste *Alex Tan - PBA Player, Champion Warrior *Constancio Ortiz - All-time great, Olympian. The original Point Lauriate of Philippine Basketball *Agapito De Castro - Champion Coach (Red Warriors, Pages) *Roberto Flores *Rodel Namuco - RP Youth 17-under (Qatar) *Tito Varela;— Member Crispa Team, PBA Referee *Jimmy Manansala - PBA Player-Great Taste *Vilmer Banares;- PBA Player-Sta. Lucia and RFM-Swift *Conrade Barile; - Forerunner of Bong Ravena *Emer Legaspi - PBA Player, Toyota Super Corollas *Rudy Distrito - PBA Player, "the Destroyer" *Bobby Diloy - Former UE Red Warrior, UAAP Season 57 Rookie of the Year (1994–1995). *Braulio Lim - former Alaska player (PBA) *Mar Morelos - PBA Player—San Miguel and RFM *Alvin A. Zuniga- former Davao Eagles (MBA) head coach *Jolly Escobar - National Team member, PBA Player—Shell, Purefoods, & Ginebra: sports commentator *Vernie Villarias - PBA Player - Pepsi Cola Junior Red Warriors (Red Pages) *Julius Porlaje - 2004 Junior MVP. *David Kurt de Guzman - 2008 Junior "Rookie of the Year" *Rey Franco - Former PBA Player (Crispa Redmanizers) *Franz Pumaren - Champion Coach, member of the fabled NCC/San Miguel Team of the 80's, RP Team mainstay *Derrick Pumaren - Champion Coach, rivaled Hector Calma of Adamson in the UAAP *Reynaldo Malilin - Champion Coach *Jonas Mariano - RP Youth 17-under *Jerry Codinera - Defense Minister, played pro basketball in the PBA *Jaime Sanchez - MVP *Modesto Hojilla *Orlando Javier *Johannes Caidic - RP Youth aspirant, nephew of Allan Caidic Coaching History (Season 67-74) In Season 67, Dindo Pumaren led the Warriors to 8-6 win-loss record for the fourth spot of the Final Four, but were eliminated by the FEU Tamaraws. In Season 68, Dindo Pumaren led the rookie-laden team of Warriors to a 10-4 record that tied the Ateneo Blue Eagles and La Salle Green Archers, but were eliminated in the Final Four round by the FEU Tamaraws. In Season 69, Dindo Pumaren led the Warriors again to another Final Four spot with a record of 8-4, finishing the elimination round in second place. The Warriors, with a twice to beat advantage were eliminated by UST. In Season 70, the Red Warriors achieved a record 14-0 sweep of the elimination round but lost in the Finals series against the De La Salle Green Archers. This was Dindo Pumaren's finest season as a coach in the UAAP. In Season 72, Dindo Pumaren resigned as head coach and UE appointed Lawrence Chongson as the new head coach. Chongson led the Warriors to the UAAP Finals, by eliminating the second seeded FEU Tamaraws in their Final Four match-up. However, they lost to the Ateneo Blue Eagles in the Finals in 3 games. In Season 73, UE failed to make it to the Final Four, with a record of 6-8 under Lawrence Chongson. In Season 74, Lawrence Chongson got fired as the head coach and UE appointed Jerry Codinera as its new men's basketball head coach. Codinera is an alumnus of UE and was a PBA star. Notable Coaches *Baby Dalupan - "The Maestro", Coach of the Red Warriors that gave them seven straight UAAP senior basketball titles, the longest championship streak in the UAAP. Grandslam coach in the Philippine Basketball Association *Agapito De Castro - Champion Coach of the 1982 UAAP Red Warriors (MVP Allan Caidic) *Roberto Flores *Itoy Esguerra *Johnny Revilla *Rudy Soriano *Filomeno "Pilo" Pumaren *Roehl Nadurata - The mentor of the great UE's Basketball players of the late 80's *Francis Rodriguez *Jaime Mariano *Aries Ruaya - He led a rookie-laden team of Warriors to an 11-1 win-loss record that tied the Far Eastern University and La Salle Green Archers *Boyzie Zamar - Former RP Team coach and coached Indonesian basketball clubs *Dindo Pumaren — UAAP Season 67 to 71. Pumaren was hired in 2004 as the head coach of the Red Warriors. He succeeded Boyzie Zamar and took over at the time that Paul Artadi and UAAP MVP James Yap left UE to play pro basketball in the PBA. *Lawrence Chongson — Head coach of the UE Red Warriors (2009–2011). *Jerry Codinera - Current head coach Volleyball Other sports Notable players * Nelson Mariano II — RP Fifth Chess Grand Master * Rolando Canlas — Fencing master SEA Games gold medalist * Roel Ramirez — Gymnast champion SEA Games gold medalist * Mercedito Manipol — Middle distance champion UE athletes in South East Asian Games 2007 11 UE athletes were medalists in their respective sports at the recently concluded Southeast Asian Games. These 11 UE athletes were part of the 620 athletes comprising Team Philippines that competed at the 24th Southeast Asian Games in Nakhon, Ratchasima, Thailand on December 6–15, 2007. The athletes that were given commendations were gold medalists Annie Albania (Women's Boxing, Flyweight, 50 kg.), Michelle Bruzola (Women's Fencing, Individual Épée), and Mary Joy Lasquite and Syrel Ramos (Women's Softball); silver medallists are Mary Rose Alfonso (Women's Fencing, Team Sabre), Rolando Canlas Jr. (Men's Fencing, Team Foil), Edmon Velez (Men's Fencing, Team Sabre), Annaliza Cruz (Women's Boxing, Light Bantam, 52 kg.), and Mary Grace Milgar (Women's Athletics, 400 Hurdles); and bronze medalists Mercedita Manipol (Women's Athletics, 10,000 m run), Jho-Ann Banayag (Women's Athletics, 42 km marathon), M. Bruzola (Women's Fencing, Team Épée), R. Canlas Jr (Men's Fencing, Individual Foil), and E. Velez (Men's Fencing, Individual Sabre). UAAP Season 69 Fencing Champions The defending fencing champion University of the East Red Men's Fencers and Women's Fencing Team retained their title at the 69th UAAP season's Fencing Competition, held at the Ateneo Blue Eagle Gym in Quezon City last February 10 and 11. The UE Team Men's Division won the overall title six times in four straight UAAP seasons from 2000-01 to 2003-04 including the 2005-06 and 2006-07 back-to-back championships. UE's Bonifacio Jacintos emerged as the Most Valuable Player in the Men's Division. The UE Women's Fencing Team are also the defending overall champion in women's division Number of Championships *Second winingest team in overall basketball championship. *Second winingest team in Seniors basketball tournament. The table shows the number of championships in the three most popular sports in UAAP. Rankings Being the three most popular sports in UAAP, this is the school's ranking in each sport since 1987, the year the UAAP became an 8-team league: References University of the East Ubelt External links *University of the East *At last! UE Wins the UAAP Juniors Division Overall Championship! Category:University of the East University of the East Red Warriors Category:Sport in Manila